battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS
The FAMAS (F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d'A'rmes de '''S'aint-Etienne, French for "Assault Rifle of the Saint-Etienne weapon factory") is a French-made assault rifle. Its development began in the late 60’s during the Vietnam era and it is in wide usage within the French military today, adopted in 1978, as the service rifle of the French army. It uses a bullpup layout, and the F1 variant fires the 5.56mm NATO round from a 25-round magazine, but the later G2 model can use 30 round NATO STANAG magazines. Battlefield 2 The '''FAMAS is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 2: Euro Force booster pack as the default rifle issued to the European forces' Medic kit. It is statistically very similar to the M16A2. It possesses damage, recoil, and rate of fire stats identical to that of the M16A2. Its spread stats are similar to the M16A2, although marginally higher, making it slightly less accurate than the M16A2. Along with the L85A1 and F2000, the FAMAS is special in that it comes pre-equipped with an optic as opposed to iron sights. It is also special in that it is capable of both fully automatic or three-round-burst firemodes. FAMAS BF2.jpg|The FAMAS in Battlefield 2 FAMAS IS BF2.jpg|The FAMAS' scope. BF2 FAMAS RENDER 1.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS BF2 FAMAS RENDER.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS BF2 FAMAS RENDER 2.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS Battlefield Play4Free The FAMAS is a purchasable weapon for the Assault kit in Battlefield Play4Free. It is a bullpup assault rifle that boasts the highest rate of fire amongst the available assault rifles. By default, it features medium damage, a 26-round magazine and a reload speed that is slightly slower than most of the other assault rifles. As the case with most bullpup weapons, the recoil of the FAMAS tends to pull mostly to the right and up. When aiming down sight and firing in bursts, the recoil is fairly easy to manage if the user is familiar with this recoil pattern. Battlefield Play4Free FAMAS Poster.png|FAMAS's promotional poster used on the Play4Free website.Battlefield Play4Free - NEW ASSAULT RIFLE - FAMAS - October 03, 2012 Battlefield Play4Free FAMAS In-Game.png|FAMAS on the customization menu. Battlefield Play4Free FAMAS Stats.png|FAMAS description and overall stats evaulation. P4F FAMAS Reload.png|The FAMAS being reloaded. P4F FAMAS IRONS.png|The FAMAS's iron sights. Battlefield 3 The FAMAS is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion.http://bf3blog.com/2011/10/battlefield-3-back-to-karkand-weapons/ It was first seen on the "Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Gameplay Premiere Trailer" with a Holographic Sight and a Laser Sight attached. It is the first unlockable assault weapon of the expansion pack and is obtained through the completion of the Best Friend Forever assignment. The FAMAS has the highest fire rate of all fully automatic weapons but is hindered by extremely obtrusive iron sights and muzzle which blocks much of the peripheral vision, making an optic a must. To further hinder its usage the recoil pulls up sharply, and bounces significantly from side to side. A small magazine size of 25 + 1 rounds, coupled with an extremely long reload time make getting caught off guard extremely detrimental. Additionally, it has the highest spread of the assault weapons when aiming down sights, on par with the F2000. The FAMAS has the highest rate of fire of the Assault Rifles and the quickest time to kill weapon in Battlefield 3 multiplayer closely followed by the M240B. BF3 FAMAS Render.png|'FAMAS'. BF3 FAMAS Mixed.png|FAMAS w/ mixed attachments. bf3 2011-12-14 00-08-39-57.jpg|FAMAS with an ACOG sight on Gulf of Oman bf3 2011-12-13 23-37-02-76.jpg|FAMAS with stock iron sights Famasholo.PNG|FAMAS with a Holographic Sight BF3 FAMAS Iron Sight view.jpg|View through the FAMAS' iron sights BF3 FAMAS Reload.jpg|Reloading the FAMAS BF3 FAMAS Right Side.jpg|Right side of the FAMAS BF3 FAMAS Left Side.jpg|Left side of the FAMAS Battlefield 4 The FAMAS appears in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The FAMAS is unlocked by completing the Bronze assignment in Shanghai by scoring 3000 points. It is equipped with a Reflex, flash Light, Compensator and Potato Grip. It sports a Worm Urban finish. Multiplayer The FAMAS is an unlockable Assault Rifle in the Assault class. It has the highest rate of fire of any assault rifle at 1000 rounds per minute. However, it has one of the lowest stability stats, higher recoil and muzzle rise, making long range engagements more difficult. It also holds only 25+1 rounds, 5 rounds less than the typical assault rifle. Combine with its rate of fire, the FAMAS will drain ammo quickly and cause frequent reloads, which are also a problem due to the above average reload time. Like all other bullpup weapons in the game, it has a tighter hipfire spread making it more advantageous in close quarter battles. Along with the ACE 23, The FAMAS is one of the few Assault Rifles that cannot mount a Grenade Launcher under the weapon. Gallery FAMAS BF4.png|FAMAS FAMAS iron sights BF4.png|Iron sights FAMAS third person BF4.png|Third person view FAMAS held BF4.png|FAMAS held by an American soldier Trivia *In Battlefield 3, the Battlelog icon of the FAMAS shows it without its magazine. *The FAMAS in Battlefield 3 formerly had slightly different statistics on each platform. This has been corrected as of the latest patch. Furthermore, its magazine size was decreased from 30 + 1 rounds to 25 + 1 rounds. *In Battlefield Play4Free the FAMAS's extremely high rate of fire is only comparable with the M134 Dillon Minigun, as being the fastest firing gun in-game. *The FAMAS is the only bullpup weapon in Battlefield 3 which does not receive a movement speed and accuracy increase while aiming. *It is widely accepted that only French cunts use the FAMAS in Multiplayer as it is otherwise pish and no other nationality has the stupidness to use a rifle developed by the French. External links *FAMAS on Wikipedia *FAMAS on Modern Firearms References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free